The HamaTrio Chronicles
by kolachess
Summary: Ito knows his brother is stubborn—he was the only person to graduate Facultas, a school for Minimum-holders, without a fully-developed Minimum. Ito just didn't expect his best friend and partner-in-crime, who's had the most massive crush on said brother for years, to be equally stubborn. Nice/Art.


**Author's Note: **So...Hamatora first season is over! T_T I am not satisfied with the ending...dammit, Hamatora writers and producers! But anyways. Ok. So...I'm becoming really obsessed with the idea of Art's brother and his whole story and how he fits into the plot. I think he'd have been a really interesting character if he had grown up with Art.

So this is my take on him. And basically, it'll be just short stories with him and Art and Nice as the focus. Nothing super planned for now, just separate one-shots. I gave him the name 'Ito' for now, until his true name is revealed (if it is). And I feel Nice is a little OOC, but we have to take into account he's got this best friend in the form of Ito. Hope I don't make a mess out of it. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

**~*~ Chapter One ~*~**

Ito yawned loudly and drew another Pocky stick from the box on top of the dashboard of the car they were currently crammed in. "Remind me why we're here again?" he asked in a dull tone, although the query was made mostly out of boredom rather than actual seeking of information.

Nice frowned. "Aren't you at all worried that the Ginza killer might be someone on the task force? It might explain how the bastard is always one step ahead of us," he responded before returning his attention to the front of the police building.

Ito glanced sideways at his partner and puffed his cheeks at him. Lethargically, he shifted so that he was leaning against the steering wheel and rested his chin on it. "Hm. Yup. Except that the Ginza killer operates mostly in _Ginza_, and this is _Yokohama_. And it's not at all suspicious looking for us to be _loitering_ near a _police station_. Let's not worry about that. Instead, let's worry about where my brother picked out that god-awful tie today. Eurgh. But actually, let's not worry about that either. Because all that really matters is that my brother is… '_gorgeous and look at that smile, I kind of want to run my fingers through'_ – ok, please just stop. Can you be _any_ more of a sap?" Ito complained while making a face, staring at the figure of his brother a few dozen meters away, where the latter was smiling and chatting with another man in a business suit.

Nice glared at him. "Hey no one asked you to use your Minimum right now. And can you not? What if Art senses you?"

Ito rolled his eyes. "What if he does? He'll realize we're stalking him? Uhhh, hate to burst your bubble, Nice, but Nii-san already knows we're stalking him. It kind of goes with the twin thingy, you know? We have this constant presence in our mind and know where each other are blah blah blah—oh look, here he comes now," he finished with a cat-got-cream grin.

"What? Ito!" Nice yelped in indignation before sitting up properly and attempting to look as nonchalant as possible before Art walked up to the driver's side of the car and leaned down against the car door frame.

Ito acquiesced to the unspoken request and lowered the window. "Yaaah, Nii-san! We were just in the neighborhood, checking in on you and letting Nice—ow!" He was interrupted by a sharp thump on his head, courtesy of Nice.

"Shuddup, idiot," he mumbled. Then, making eye contact with Art, he attempted a sore smile and scratched his cheek uncertainly. "Hey, Art," he greeted.

Ito rolled his eyes, though that went unseen by his brother. Thank goodness the Mind-Reading Minimum was privy to the younger twin only, Nice thought in that brief moment. Art smiled at the pair in response, though the amicable smile he shared with Nice transformed into a slightly dark smile when it landed on his brother. "Ito…what are the two of you doing here?" he asked in that smooth tone of his, although it carried with it a hint of accusation.

Ito beamed. "Because of our undying love for you of course, brother dearest. We couldn't stand to be away from you for the entire day," he sang out.

Art gave him baleful look. "Ito…I don't know what you're here for…but stay out of trouble, hmm? The two of you have an unofficial record with the station. I sincerely hope you don't ever turn it into a permanent one." Turning to Nice, he offered an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, Nice, that Ito is always dragging you into things."

"Not at all!" Nice replied a little quickly. Ito snickered beside him, and he resisted the urge to smack his friend. Instead, he smiled a little sheepishly and said, "Ito and I are partners. We drag each other into trouble, but we land in trouble as a team," he finished the statement with an affirming nod.

Both twins stared at him. "Way to help our case, dumbass…" Ito mumbled, while Art tried to stifle a chuckle at the creeping realization and embarrassment covering Nice's face.

"Alright. I suppose I'll let you off the hook _this _time—" Art started.

"Yay! Nii-san is the best—" Ito cut in with a happy yelp.

"—_but, _you must leave now and don't loiter around again. _And_, stop poking your nose into the Ginza affair. That is strictly police business, with which _civilians_ have no place in. Got it?" Art reprimanded.

"Yessiree," Ito mock saluted. "Does that mean you won't be home again, tonight?" the younger twin inquired with a pout.

"…I have to do the write-up by tonight, so whenever that is done with—"

"I'll take that as a no, then. It's not loitering if we come deliver dinner, right?" Ito half pondered out loud, half asked Art.

"You don't have to worry about—" Art started with a soft smile.

"It's alright. We have nothing better to do anyways, if we don't have the Ginza case to work on. We don't have anything better to do, do we, Nice?" Ito asked his friend suggestively.

Nice blinked. "Uh…no?"

Ito grinned maniacally at Art. "Nope! We don't have anything better to do. I'll pick up some yakisoba and donuts, kay? Nii-san better make time to eat with us. It's a date," Ito concluded while simultaneously starting up the car. "Later Nii-san!" he said before Art had a chance to reply and drove off.

Nice turned to look at the diminishing figure of Art through the back window. "Really, Ito? Just like that?"

Ito shrugged. "Give him the chance and he'll keep arguing. That's how he is. He can't argue if the food is staring at him right in the face now can he? Plus, you know he'll cave into anything sweet. He can eat out the entirety of MisuDou if you allowed him."

Nice finally sat back down in his seat. "Yeah…"

Ito nodded. "Ok, great. So you ready for your date tonight?" he asked casually.

"Hmm…wai—what?" Nice let out. "What date?"

Ito rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time in the past hour. "Your date with my brother, _duh_. I can't actually make it, kay?"

"What! But you said we have nothing better to do—"

"_We_ don't. But _I_ do. Don't worry. Get the coffee-gel-filled, maple-glazed donuts. Nii-san will automatically love you forever and ever if you do."

"_Ito!_"

_~End_

* * *

**End notes**: And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it. Or if not, feedback on why!


End file.
